


A Fuga

by Lady_Martell



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaëkYeøl, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Music Video: Obsession (EXO), Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, X-EXO Clone Byun Baekhyun, X-EXO Clone Park Chanyeol
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Martell/pseuds/Lady_Martell
Summary: [ChanBaëkYeøl | PWP | Threesome | Trouble | Oneshot]O esconderijo onde estavam alojados os heróis do EXOPlanet é atacado pela Red Force, forçando-os a escapar separadamente se quiserem ter alguma chance de sobreviver.Depois de dias nessa peregrinação forçada em busca de seus outros companheiros, Chanyeol é confrontado por Baëkhyun, o único clone que não tem coragem de ferir.As coisas que fazem nessa noite em Carélia não deveriam acontecer jamais, mas o que pode fazer se o errado nunca foi tão gostoso?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	A Fuga

**Author's Note:**

> A inspiração para essa fanfic surgiu enquanto eu escutava trouble, uma das minhas favoritas de Obsession. Eu coloquei alguns trechos da música que me inspiraram a escrever determinadas partes.

_Federação da Carélia, Rússia_

Chanyeol já tinha perdido a conta de quantos dias estava em fuga. O esconderijo em que ele e os demais rapazes estavam foi atacado pela Red Force e acabaram se separando no meio da fuga. Sabia que ninguém tinha morrido pois não sentiu a dor de nenhuma perda, mas não tinha como saber se algum deles havia sido capturado. Sua preocupação era enorme, especialmente com Baekhyun. Seu poder de luz era essencial e tão belo, mas não muito prático durante uma luta. Para usá-lo de forma ofensiva, ele gastava mais energia do que qualquer outro, ao contrário do próprio Chanyeol ou de Chen, por exemplo.

No momento estava a caminho de um dos esconderijos que tinham na Rússia. Tinham vários ao redor da Terra - não apenas na Terra, diga-se de passagem - e o combinado era que, em casos de ataques em que se perdessem dos demais, deveriam jogar fora qualquer aparelho eletrônico que portassem e se encaminhar para uma das outras células, sempre na mesma ordem de preferência. E na Europa Oriental, a primeira célula da lista era a de São Petersburgo.

Chanyeol estava cada vez mais próximo de lá, prestes a sair de Carélia, a república russa que fazia fronteira com Petersburgo. Já estava há dias nessa nessa viagem forçada, o corpo exausto pela falta de descanso. Mal dormiu nesses dias, já estava no limite. Chegou no bairro fronteiriço algumas horas antes e no dia seguinte pegaria o ônibus que o levaria diretamente até o centro de Petersburgo. O lugar era pouco populoso e Chanyeol conhecia razoavelmente a cidade; sabia que no lado leste tinha um galpão de armazenamento que nunca era usado no inverno por causa das baixas temperaturas. Mas para ele isso nunca foi um problema, era a própria energia do fogo, afinal de contas. Seu corpo continuava quente sem que precisasse fazer nada.

Caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos e um boné escondendo os cabelos rosados. Há mais ou menos dois dias começou a sentir-se observado e sabia que seu sexto sentido nunca falhava. Não queria causar dano a qualquer ser humano se tivesse que usar seus poderes, e a Red Force já deixou claro que não se preocupava com as vidas inocentes. Então iria atraí-los para aquela área que não tinha nada ao redor além do galpão vazio e enfrentar quem quer que fosse. Seu plano original era dormir ali até o dia seguinte, sabia que nos fundos tinha um quartinho em que o vigilante dormia nas estações mais amenas, mas não poderia colocar em risco os seus irmãos de alma ao levar os inimigos para o esconderijo na Catedral do Sangue Derramado.

A cidade era bem pequena, então não teve que andar muito para chegar no galpão. Carregava uma sacola com alguns lanches que esperava comer mais tarde se não forem destruídos durante a luta. Quebrou o cadeado e entrou, deixando a porta encostada. Deu apenas alguns passos antes de escutar o barulho dela se abrindo novamente e teve que suprimir uma risada com a falta de sutileza.

"Você poderia ao menos tentar ser discreto, não acha?", falou ironicamente antes de se virar. Ao ver quem era, não conseguiu reprimir o xingamento que escapou entre seus lábios. Baëkhyun. Tinha que ser justamente ele. Olhou para o garoto vestindo couro preto, com o cabelo loiro platinado que parecia ser tão suave e aquela corrente estranha no rosto. Mesmo com aquela roupa e pose de malvado, continuava angelical aos seus olhos.

Ok, então talvez não tivesse preparado para isso. Apesar das várias batalhas que tiveram contra a Red Force, poucas foram as vezes em que os reais e os clones se encontraram. Lutou contra Chanyeøl em duas ocasiões, mas só tinha visto os demais uma única vez e nunca enfrentou nenhum deles de verdade. Neste dia, quando Suhø veio em sua direção, quem o impediu foi o próprio Suho, já que Chanyeol ficou paralisado. Quando olhava para eles, via seus irmãos de alma e a simples ideia de feri-los lhe doía. Chanyeøl tinha as mesmas fraquezas que ele, então supunha que os demais clones também tivessem as fraquezas dos originais. Isso, aos seus olhos, os tornava menos monstros, menos inimigos. Eram mais semelhantes do que diferentes. E não era o único que pensava assim, sabia que Xiumin e Kai sentiam o mesmo, mas não tinham coragem de admitir isso para os outros, em especial para Baekhyun e Lay, os que mais sofreram nas mãos da Red Force antes de conseguirem escapar.

"Não tenho porquê continuar fingindo se você já sabia que eu estava aqui", veio a resposta num tom mais suave que seu amigo costumava usar.

"Foi um erro terem te mandado atrás de mim, sabe? Não tem como você me derrotar no mano a mano. É física e imaterialmente impossível", tentou dialogar. Sabia que o que estava prestes a fazer era errado, mas não queria enfrentar logo Baëkhyun. Contra os outros talvez conseguisse lutar com a devida cautela, com ele, porém, tinha plena consciência de que não daria tudo de si. "Mas eu posso ser bom com você só dessa vez. Vá embora e pare de me seguir. Se você sair agora, eu prometo não ir atrás e nem te atacar pelas costas".

Baëkhyun riu afetado, irritado por ter sido subestimado mais uma vez. Odiava isso, odiava ser tratado como fraco toda vez. Odiava Baekhyun e o fato do poder dele ser um dos mais fracos para ataques ofensivos, o culpava sempre por isso. Mas não abaixaria a cabeça para Chanyeol, ainda mais depois do desentendimento que teve com Chanyeøl algumas semanas atrás. Yeøl provavelmente tinha herdado sua idiotice do original, então ele era tão culpado quanto o outro, pensava infantilmente. "Isso é o que nós vamos ver".

Sem mais delongas, partiram um para cima do outro. Lutavam apenas fisicamente, para alívio do menor - tinha herdado as habilidades físicas do original e era muito bom em lutas corpo a corpo e em esgrima. Treinava sempre com Xiümin e Taø, os melhores além dele mesmo nesse estilo de luta. Baëkhyun tinha uma ligeira vantagem na luta, embora Chanyeol não estivesse exatamente subjugado. Ele não era um ignorante nessa arte, além de ser fisicamente muito forte.

Ficaram quase uma hora nesse combate sem que ninguém fosse derrotado. O maior talvez já tivesse ganhado se usasse seu poder, mas não conseguia juntar coragem para consumir o corpo pequeno em chamas. O que não entendia, entretanto, era a razão pela qual o _outro_ ainda não tinha usado seu poder. Não é como se compartilhassem do mesmo esquema moral, não é?

Foi arrancado de seus pensamentos por um golpe forte na coxa que o fez gritar de dor e cair no chão. Seu rival ficou tão chocado com a intensidade do grito que não conseguiu impedir o olhar preocupado que tomou seu rosto. Foi fugaz, mas Chanyeol viu, e aproveitou a distração momentânea para dar uma banda e derrubá-lo no chão. Brigaram por um tempo, até que o maior conseguisse prende-lo contra o chão, usando todo o peso do seu corpo para mantê-lo imóvel, ambas as mãos presas em cima da cabeça. Não era uma tarefa fácil, ele se debatia demais e era muito forte, mas conseguiu.

"Me solte e lute como homem", rosnou. 

Ele se contorceu por muito tempo, roçando os corpos de um jeito cada vez mais intenso, o que deixava Chanyeol desorientado. Aparentemente, a química insana que sentia em relação ao Baekhyun se estendia ao Baëkhyun. O corpo abaixo de si era quente e suave, parecia ter sido feito para o seu. Tentou lutar contra as sensações do próprio corpo, mas depois de encarar os olhos do platinado e ver seus sentimentos refletidos ali, não conseguiu se controlar mais.

Bateu sua boca contra a dele, sendo correspondido imediatamente com uma intensidade que o chocou. Não imaginava que os sentimentos dele pelo Chanyeøl eram tão fortes quanto os seus pelo Baekhyun.

E o herói não se enganava, _sabia_ que o verdadeiro destinatário do desejo de seu inimigo era sua cópia. Ele era tão, mas tão sortudo por isso, era tudo que Chanyeol desejava para si e que nunca teria.

Mas nada disso importava naquele momento, tudo que importava eram seus lábios colados um no outro, as línguas batalhando em sua boca. O corpo que antes tentava escapar do seu aperto, agora parecia abraçá-lo. Chanyeol soltou os braços do outro, apoiando o peso em uma das mãos e agarrando os cabelos descoloridos de sua nuca, aproximando ainda mais as bocas. Se beijaram até ficar impossível respirar. Baëk tinha o rosto todo corado e a boca vermelha e inchada pela violência do beijo. Essa visão excitava tanto o maior que ele afundou o rosto em seu pescoço, chupando e beijando a pele, lutando para arrancar a jaqueta de couro. O outro logo seguiu seu exemplo, tirando rapidamente seu casaco e blusa, deslizando as mãos delicadas pela pele nua de suas costas e puxando o corpo de músculos definidos para ainda mais perto de si. A sensação de uma pele roçando na outra era tão gostosa que Baëkhyun não conseguiu reprimir um gemido de prazer antes de arrastar a boca que chupava seu pescoço para a sua novamente.

Chanyeol prendeu as pernas dele ao redor de sua cintura e o segurou pelas coxas entes de virar o corpo e levantá-los. Carregou-o para o quarto de vigilância enquanto o menor atacava seu pescoço com todo desejo que tinha, se deliciando com o sabor da pele e marcando o máximo possível. Sentou na cama com o menor em seu colo, as pernas ainda ao seu redor. Encararam-se por alguns segundos antes do portador do fogo levantar a mão e tentar tirar a corrente do seu rosto, mas foi impedido no último momento. "Por favor, não."

"Por que?", perguntou, confuso com a súbita timidez do outro.

"Eu... eu não sou perfeito", sussurrou. Odiava lembrar e falar sobre aquilo.

"O quê? Quem te disse isso?". Já estava ficando irritado e com vontade de socar a cara de quem o fez pensar isso de si mesmo.

"Ninguém precisa me dizer, eu sei", falou com firmeza. Chanyeol revirou os olhos e tentou arrancar a corrente de qualquer forma, mas foi novamente impedido e dessa vez o outro gritou consigo.

"Pare! Não quero que veja meu rosto, ele é deformado!". Ele olhou para baixo, escondendo a dor em seus olhos, mas não saiu de seu colo. Não entendia o porquê de se sentir tão sentimental e vulnerável com seu inimigo. Inicialmente ignorou o pedido de Chanyeol por explicações sobre a suposta deformação, mas por fim respondeu: "Foi um acidente, aconteceu um pouco depois de sermos criados. Eu, Lühan e Chën fomos os últimos, sabe? Vocês escaparam logo em seguida, mas nós ainda não tínhamos aprendido a usar os poderes. O Chën acertou um raio em mim por acidente enquanto eu me transformava em luz. Atingiu meu rosto um pouco antes de eu me livrar totalmente da forma material. Läy tentou me curar, mas ele também era péssimo usando os poderes e não conseguiu fazer muita coisa. Eu tenho uma cicatriz enorme por debaixo dessa corrente. Ela é horrível, nunca se curou completamente e a minha luz é emitida através dela."

Nunca sentiu tanta dor quanto nesse dia. Seus corpos ainda eram extremamente sensíveis, até a seda contra a pele doía como se fosse lixa de aço. Foi sua primeira experiência com a dor e ainda lembrava até hoje de cada detalhe. Quase morreu pelo dano, a Red Force só lutou para mantê-lo vivo pois ele fora a única tentativa bem-sucedida de clonar o Portador da Luz. O pobre Chën se sentia tão culpado, mas sabia que ele não teve culpa, não foi proposital.

"Uma cicatriz não é um defeito, bebê. E nem é sinônimo de imperfeição ou feiura, sabe? É um lembrete do que você sobreviveu quando ainda era um clone recém criado. Aguentou sem morrer, é uma lembrança de força e resistência."

Chanyeol não deveria confortar seu inimigo, mas não aguentava aquele olhar quebrado e mal-disfarçado.

As palavras do maior tocaram seu coração, era a primeira vez que alguém falava assim consigo, de forma tão carinhosa e gentil. Não sabia o que dizer, então beijou-o novamente. Era um beijo mais carinhoso que os anteriores, mas não menos intenso. Quando Chanyeol estendeu a mão para a corrente pela terceira vez na noite, Baëkhyun não impediu.

A cicatriz ia de orelha a orelha, passando pela ponte do nariz. Era reta e clara, quase transparente. Conseguia ver o brilho sutil, como se a pele fosse um muro que trancasse sua luz lá dentro e a cicatriz fosse a rachadura que lhe permitia breves vislumbres de sua grandiosidade. Traçou-a de um lado ao outro usando as pontas dos dedos com o máximo de gentileza que pode ministrar, totalmente encantado. "Você é lindo."

Os beijos e os toques se tornaram cada vez mais violentos depois disso. Eram meses de desejo acumulado de ambas as partes sendo finalmente saciados, anos no caso de Chanyeol, nada na terra os faria parar naquele momento. Sabiam que o que faziam era errado, mas não se sentiam tão bem há anos. Chanyeol prendeu os dedos nos fios de cabelo e puxou sua cabeça para trás, se perdendo novamente naquele pescoço cheiroso. Os gemidos do menor eram música para seus ouvidos. Foi descendo lentamente os dedos pela coluna enquanto a outra mão prendia a coxa farta, puxando-o contra si e roçando os dois membros duros como pedra. Sentia suas costas serem arranhadas pelas unhas curtas, mas isso só lhe dava mais prazer.

> _Good feels bad, bad feels good_
> 
> _The World is upside down_
> 
> _I'm in trouble_
> 
> _Boy you're trouble_

"Hum... assim, Chan...", balbuciou entre os gemidos, querendo mais e mais a cada segundo. Rebolava com força no colo do maior, querendo aumentar a fricção e o prazer que sentiam. As malditas calças impediam um contato mais profundo, mas pretendia se livrar delas naquele momento.

Estavam tão focados um no outro que não perceberam a chegada de Chanyeøl. Nem mesmo Baëkhyun, que normalmente teria sentido sua aproximação, era consciente de sua presença até que ele se pronunciasse. "Então era isso que você queria dizer quando falou tão ferozmente que iria derrubá-lo?"

Pularam com o susto e viraram-se imediatamente em direção à porta do quarto. Lá estava ele, ocupando quase todo o batente da porta e vestindo as costumeiras roupas pretas que combinavam com as suas. A chama brilhando em seus olhos era assustadora. Ele e Baëkhyun se encararam por alguns segundos, antes do mesmo pular do colo de Chanyeol e se esconder atrás dele. Era medo que sentia, mas não o medo que imaginavam.

Apesar da surpresa inicial com sua reação, Chanyeol não hesitou em se colocar à sua frente. Não conseguia acreditar que Chanyeøl teria a coragem de ferir Baëk, mas não se arriscaria. Contudo, conseguiu entender rapidamente qual era o problema quando ouviu a voz baixinha, "A minha corrente, por favor", aprontando para a pilha de roupas com a correntinha prateada no topo.

Fez como pedido e voltou os olhos para Chanyeøl, que já mirava seus movimentos como se fosse uma águia. O clone já estava irritado antes, mas agora, depois de ver o cuidado com que se tratavam, ficou verdadeiramente puto. Puto e enciumado.

"Não tem porquê você ficar na frente dele, fracassado. O único em perigo aqui é você", sibilou. Ver o inimigo se posicionar na frente do seu irmão, como se fosse protegê-lo _dele_ , o irritava em tantos níveis que não sabia nem por onde começar.

"Você é mais palavras do que ações. Se bem me lembro, fui eu que venci nossa última luta. E na anterior, você só ganhou porque eu já estava ferido antes", debochou. 

O clone rosnou e sua mão direita entrou em chamas antes dele partir em direção ao herói. Seu único foco era o sorriso debochado dele e a raiva que sentia, seu sangue borbulhava em antecipação pela luta, mas congelou ao sentir a mão pequena em seu peito parando-o.

Baëkhyun continuava com o peito nu, vestindo nada além da calça e botas de couro. A corrente de volta ao seu rosto escondendo a marca que tanto odiava. Seu medo não era do Chanyeøl atacá-lo, mas do olhar de pena em seu rosto toda vez que ele expunha sua cicatriz. Todos ficavam assim, na verdade, por isso sempre teve tanto cuidado para escondê-la de todos. A única exceção até hoje foi Chanyeol.

"O quê, você vai ficar do lado dele agora? Devo tomar cuidado com você também?", gritou, se arrependendo logo em seguida ao ver o olhar ferido. Já tinha sido um babaca com ele semanas atrás e agora estava sendo de novo por não saber controlar suas emoções.

"Não é questão de ficar do lado de ninguém. E você sabe que eu nunca te atacaria", falou com firmeza, mas suavizou o tom logo em seguida ao continuar: "Mas Yeøl... eu não posso deixar que você o machuque e nem farei isso com ele. Ele já poderia ter me matado, só que nem mesmo tentou."

Chanyeøl não podia acreditar naquilo, e ao mesmo tempo... sabia que era verdade. Sentiu-se da mesma forma quando viu Baekhyun. Poderia tê-lo atacado, mas hesitou e foi na direção de sua contraparte no lugar. Aparentemente essa era uma fraqueza que tinha herdado do original.

Suspirou e tentou controlar a própria raiva. Não iria mais atacá-lo por estarem em lados diferentes dessa luta, mas a fúria que sentia por vê-lo com as mãos em Baëkhyun ainda era latente.

Desviou seus olhos dos de Baëkhyun e encarou seu pescoço exposto. Conseguia ver as pequenas marcas roxas fruto das mordidas e chupões de Chanyeol. Sua cintura também tinha leves manchas vermelhas, provavelmente marcas dos apertões dado pelo outro. Fazia a mesma coisa quando ele e Baëkhyun ainda dormiam juntos, antes de começar a afastá-lo.

Segurou a mão mão que ainda estava em seu peito e o puxou contra si, passando o outro braço ao redor de sua cintura. Mergulhou o rosto em seu pescoço e e respirou fundo antes de sussurrar: "Você deixou que ele te tocasse, Baëk?", prendeu a pele entre os dentes e puxou suavemente, se deliciando com o arrepio que tomou o corpo em seus braços. Simplesmente amava as sensações que podia causa nele com os mais simples dos toques. Era o mesmo efeito que ele causava em si, afinal. "Deixou que ele te marcasse?"

Seu tom de voz, a respiração pesada e o aperto de seu abraço revelavam sua mágoa. O platinado se arrepiou ainda mais com o conhecimento de que ele _se importava_. "Não foi o que você me disse para fazer da última vez? Que eu -", foi interrompido pelos lábios do outro se chocando contra os seus. _Ahh, era tão bom_ , suspirou. Sentiu tanta falta do seu beijo, mesmo que o último tivesse sido há menos de dois meses. Parecia uma eternidade.

"Eu sei o que disse", arquejou, "e sou um idiota por ter tentado te afastar."

O beijo era mais selvagem do que o trocado com Chanyeol. Tinha raiva da parte do Baëkhyun, ciúmes da parte do Chanyeøl e muita saudade dos dois. O seu pênis, que continuou duro durante sua conversa, roçava de forma deliciosa contra a cintura do maior. Logo, apenas o beijo não era o suficiente para aplacar a vontade que sentiam, precisavam de contato pele a pele, e foi em busca disso que o menor começou a puxar a jaqueta de couro que o outro usava.

Estavam tão entretidos nessa troca que Chanyeol pensou ter sido esquecido. Seu peito doeu com isso, e frustração estava presente, mas não guardaria mágoa. Entretanto, quando se levantou e tentou sair do quarto para dar privacidade aos dois, teve sua mão agarrada por Baëkhyun. Ele ainda estava nos braços do clone, mas tinha interrompido o beijo e agora olhava em sua direção com um pedido mudo de que não fosse embora. 

Ficaram os três dessa forma por alguns segundos, sem saber o que fazer, sem saber o que queriam.

Chanyeol começou a se aproximar lentamente, a mão eu seu pulso foi subindo pelo braço até se prender em sua nuca. Ficou atrás dele, pressionando a mão na barriga levemente definida e puxando-o contra seu peito. Chanyeøl voltou a beija-lo enquanto o original voltava a beijar seu pescoço e ombros, antes de se ajoelhar lentamente, beijando a linha de sua coluna no processo. Virou Baëkhyun para si, o clone assumindo a sua posição anterior sem separar os lábios. O foco deles dois naquela noite seria o homem platinado.

Todos os pelos do pequeno estavam arrepiados enquanto tinha cada centímetro do seu peitoral beijado, os mamilos sendo chupando com tanta vontade que ele revirou os olhos por debaixo das pálpebras e gemeu na boca do outro. Chanyeol lambeu todo o caminho de seu mamilo direito até o umbigo, dando mordidinhas ao redor dele enquanto abria a calça de couro. Tirou a calça e as botas dele, ainda sem tocar o membro necessitado, a ponta úmida com o pré-gozo lambuzava seu abdome. Continuou provocando, lambendo toda a pele ao redor, menos o lugar que mais necessitava. Baëk tentou direcionar sua boca, mas suas mãos foram arrancadas dos fios rosados e presas em seu peito pelas mãos do homem atrás de si. Não podia acreditar que seria torturado pelos dois.

Gemeu alto quando sentiu o primeiro toque da língua contra a ponta de seu membro. Ele era tão filho da puta, tocava-lhe com a mínima pressão, como se estivesse lambendo um sorvete, subindo e descendo a língua ao longo de seu comprimento enquanto as mãos amassavam suas nádegas e a parte traseira das coxas.

"P-por favor, Hyung... por favor... m-me toca", só quando começou a implorar ele atendeu seu pedido. Chanyeol simplesmente não conseguia resistir à vozinha manhosa o chamando de hyung. Abocanhou a ponta e chupou de leve, girando a língua pela glande. Seu quadril se projetou automaticamente para frente, querendo mais contato, mas as mãos grandes pararam seu movimento. Voltou a chupar a ponta, descia e subia, e a cada vez que descia, tomava mais um pouco dele em sua boca. Quando enfim chegou à base, Baëkhyun quase gritou de prazer ao sentir a pressão da garganta no seu pau. "Isso... sim, assim... mais forte."

Seus movimentos começaram leves, mas iam aumentando de intensidade, obrigando o menor a interromper o beijo para recuperar o fôlego. Olhou para baixo e quase gozou com a visão de seu pau entrando e saindo da boca rosada e inchada, a saliva escorrendo pelo queixo dele. Conseguiu soltar uma das mãos e levou-a até o rosto bonito do outro, fazendo um carinho sutil em suas bochechas, testa e cabelos. Sentiu os lábios de Chanyeøl em seus ombros e os dedos dele soltaram sua outra mão para se ocuparem dos seus mamilos.

Estava totalmente embriagado pelas sensações, a apenas um passo de gozar como nunca antes. Vendo seu estado, Chanyeol aumentou a força dos movimentos e Chanyeøl puxou seus mamilos enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo de sua orelha. Sabia que aquele era um dos seus pontos fracos. Gozou com tanta força que seus gemidos eram quase mudos. Chanyeol continuou chupando-o enquanto tomava cada gota, prolongando o prazer que sentia.

Suas pernas ficaram tão fracas que precisou ser sustentado pelos outros e carregado até a cama. Foi sentado nas pernas já nuas de Chanyeol e rebolou de leve no colo dele, tirando forças sabe Deus de onde para isso. O maior posicionou as pernas em cada lado de sua cintura antes de se arrastar pela cama, deitando totalmente nela com o corpo pequeno meio deitando em cima de si, a cabeça loira se aninhando em seu pescoço e dando leves beijinhos e chupadas na pele.

Baëkhyun sentiu as mãos de Chanyeøl em seu quadril, fazendo-o se apoiar nos joelhos e empinar a bunda. Seus lábios ainda sugavam o lóbulo da orelha de seu hyung quando sentiu as mordidas leves que o clone deu em suas nádegas. Ele amassava a pele com as mãos e chupava-a com os lábios, provocando-o por tanto tempo que o pênis, antes flácido por causa do orgasmo, começou a dar sinais de vida. "Yeøl! Não me faça implorar!" Mas assim como Chanyeol, só satisfez sua vontade quando os grunhidos em tom de suplica soaram pelo quarto. 

Circulou sua entrada com a língua, sem exercer nenhuma pressão. Ficou nessa tortura por um tempo, apenas lambendo e dando leves chupões de vez em quando. apenas quando Baëk começou a rebolar em sua boca, ele intensificou os toques, aumentando a força da língua no seu buraco. Tentou penetrá-lo daquela forma, mas não conseguiu avançar muito por ele estar apertado demais, então começou a usar as mãos. Enfiou dois dedos na boca de Baëkhyun, que os chupou avidamente. Quando eles já estavam o suficientemente molhados, penetrou-o com um lentamente, escutando o gemido de desconforto. Sua mão era grande e seus dedos longos e grossos, então apenas o indicador já ia tão profundamente dentro dele que o fazia delirar. Manteve o dedo imóvel por um tempo enquanto continuava a chupá-lo, sua outra mão deslizou da cintura para o pênis cada vez mais desperto do menor.

Quando ele relaxou e se contorceu contra seu indicador, Chanyeøl começou a movê-lo lentamente para dentro e para fora enquanto sua língua continuava circulando-o. Não tinham lubrificante ali, então teria que improvisar com uma boa chupada. Não que isso fosse um sacrifício para Chanyeøl, é claro, amava chupá-lo ali, pois os sons que ele emitia em resposta eram maravilhosamente manhosos. Durante o vai e vem, conseguiu enfiar o dedo médio junto do indicador. Sua entrada já estava se dilatando, moldando-se confortavelmente ao redor dos dois. Baëk era tão apertado que o clone sempre temia machucá-lo.

Mesmo perdido em meio ao próprio prazer, Baëkhyun conseguia sentir o membro rígido do homem abaixo de si. Ele ainda não tinha sido tocado lá, mas liberava tanto pré-gozo que sua barriga já estava toda melada. Sentia a boca salivar pela vontade de prová-lo e decidiu saciá-la. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e arrastou-se pelo corpo dele, perdendo brevemente o toque da língua e dedos que o penetravam enquanto se ajustava na frente do pau latejante.

Circulou-o com a língua ao mesmo tempo em que os lábios de Chanyeøl voltavam a chupá-lo, dessa vez inserindo o anelar também. Tentou repetir os movimentos que ele tinha feito em si minutos atrás porque não tinha muita experiência naquilo ainda. Era algo que adorava fazer, mas seus encontros íntimos com Yeøl eram sempre tão fugazes que mal tinham tempo de experimentar outras coisas.

Como se notando sua inexperiência, Chanyeol segurou seus cabelos platinados e começou a guiá-lo com calma e cuidado, mostrando o que deveria ser feito. Estendeu a outra mão para tirar a corrente de seu rosto novamente, mas foi impedido. "Não, Baëk. Eu quero te ver por inteiro", insistiu. 

Mesmo apreensivo com a reação de Yeøl, permitiu que sua corrente fosse arrancada. Sentiu lágrimas nos olhos com a adoração que via nos olhos do outro e voltou a suga-lo com ainda mais vigor. Tentou colocá-lo inteiro na boca de uma vez, mas engasgou e foi impedido de continuar pelas mãos grandes em seu rosto. "Devagar, bebê. Relaxa a boca e desce devagarzinho, não precisa colocar tudo". Tinha ciência que seu tamanho era bem acima da média e não queria que ele ficasse desconfortável apenas para satisfazê-lo.

Quando enfim já conseguia colocar a maior parte em sua boca, o restante do comprimento sendo masturbado pela mão direita enquanto se apoiava na esquerda, sentiu Chanyeøl abandoná-lo. Quase tremeu em antecipação pois já sabia o que estava por vir. Ficou imóvel, a boca na ponta do pau de Chanyeol, enquanto sentia uma das mãos agarrarem sua cintura e a glande pressionar seu buraco. Ele entrou bem devagar, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem só com a cabecinha, tentando acostumá-lo com a sua largura. Apesar do desejo, Baëkhyun também sentia um certo incômodo. Como se sentindo isso, Chanyeol se curvou e começou a masturbar seu membro.

Seu interior já começava a se acostumar e dilatar ao redor dele, abraçando-o tão apertado que Chanyeøl mordeu os lábios até doer na tentativa de se controlar. Sua vontade era fodê-lo com muita força, mas precisava lhe dar um tempo antes. Quando entrou por inteiro nele, soltaram a respiração que pareciam estar prendendo desde o início. Depois de alguns segundos imóveis, começou a entrar e sair bem lentamente, se deliciando com o aperto.

"Humm, Yeøl... vai mai... Aaaa!", seus gemidos se tornavam cada vez mais manhosos e incoerentes.

"Não faz isso agora, Baëk. Eu não vou aguentar se você ped...", interrompeu sua fala quando sentiu o interior dele se contraindo ao seu redor. Era enlouquecedor, e o tesão aumentava em saber que era observados pelo olhar atento e quente de Chanyeol.

Vendo que o loirinho já estava mais a vontade, Chanyeol voltou a esfregar a ponta do seu pau na boquinha rosada, sendo abocanhado logo em seguida. Grunhiu longa e roucamente enquanto sentia seu membro ser engolido quase por inteiro. Logo fixou seus olhos em chamas nos dele, percebendo que o castanho da íris já tinha sido substituído pelo branco gelo que o enlouquecia. O iluminação que emitia pelos olhos era suave e encantadora, combinava perfeitamente com brilho emitido pela cicatriz fininha. Acariciou seu rosto com adoração enquanto era chupado, aproximando o indicador da sua boca e sentindo seu pau entrar e sair dali. Estava tão, mas tão próximo de gozar. Ainda tinha uma vozinha no fundo de sua mente lhe dizendo que o que estava fazendo com eles dois era errado, que não deveria se entregar dessa forma ao inimigo. Mas se aquilo era errado, o errado nunca se sentiu tão bom.

> _Wrong feels right_
> 
> _Right feels wrong_
> 
> _My head is tangled up_
> 
> _I’m in trouble_
> 
> _Boy you’re a trouble_

Baëkhyun, por sua vez, se sentia inebriado com o amontoado de sensações. O prazer de ser penetrado com cada vez mais força lhe enlouquecia. _Ah, sentira tanta falta disso!_ Conseguia ouvir os grunhidos roucos que se misturavam com os de Chanyeol, soando como música para seus ouvidos, a pélvis se chocava contra suas nádegas fazendo um barulho tão alto que lhe dava a certeza que ficaria com marcas vermelhas ali mais tarde. E para completar tudo, ainda tinha o gosto de Chanyeol na boca, o pau dele pulsando deliciosamente em sua língua enquanto sua mão continuava acariciando com tanta delicadeza o seu rosto.

Conseguia sentir que Chanyeol estava quase lá e aumentou os movimentos, mas se surpreendeu ao ter a boca subitamente arrancada do seu membro. Encarou-o com uma pergunta muda do porquê fizera aquilo.

"Por mais que a ideia de gozar na sua boquinha seja atraente, quero fazer isso dentro de você.", sussurrou. Baëkhyun voltou a apoiar-se nos dois braços, ficando de quatro na cama enquanto Chanyeol se arrastava embaixo de si até estarem cara a cara de novo. As pernas longas do maior se apoiaram no chão, o joelho dobrando-se na ponta da cama. Roçava as pernas de Chanyeøl, que aproveitou para apoiar uma delas no seu joelho e aumentar a velocidade das estocadas.

O pênis de Baëkhyun jazia abandonado entre os corpos, agora roçando no do original. Chanyeol começou a passar as mãos pelo seu corpo enquanto o beijava, apertando suas nádegas, massageando suas costas e ombros e beliscando seus mamilos. Mergulhou uma das mãos nos cabelos claros, sendo correspondido pelo menor que prendeu as duas mãos em seus fios rosados. Gemia durante o beijo, tanto pelo prazer de ser tocado quanto pelas estocadas fortes e profundas. Estava amando ser mimado assim pelos dois, amava ser o centro das atenções das pessoas que mais desejava nesse mundo.

Chanyeol parou o beijo e arrastou os lábios para seu ouvido, beijando a pele ao redor antes de sussurrar para só ele ouvir, "Vocês já trocaram de posição antes?"

"O quê?", sobressaltou-se. Mas o maior apenas deu uma risada rouca, achando graça com o rubor que deixava sua pele ainda mais vermelha. Depois de tudo que já tinham feito naquela noite, ele ainda se envergonhava com algo tão simples?

"Vocês já trocaram de posição? Você já fez isso com ele? Já colocou seus dedinhos lindos na bunda dele enquanto ele gemia por mais? Já trocou os dedos pelo seu pau delicioso, abrindo ele todinho só para você? Já meteu nele com tanta força que ele só conseguia gemer seu nome e implorar por mais?", continuou com a dirty talk, provocando-o de uma forma tão intensa que ele quase veio naquele momento mesmo. "Mas o principal, você quer isso? Quer fodê-lo, Baëk? Ouvir os gemidinhos manhosos dele chamando pelo seu nome?".

Mas quem gemeu manhoso foi o próprio loirinho, sua bunda se contraindo ao redor do pau de Chanyeøl e fazendo-o apertar sua cintura e estocar com ainda mais força. Queria tanto gozar, mas não daquele jeito, não mais. "Yeøøøl!", choramingou, virando a cabeça em sua direção. "Espere!"

Chanyeøl parou os movimentos com muita dificuldade, já estava quase lá. "Eu te machuquei, bebê?", perguntou preocupado. O que menos queria nesse mundo era machucá-lo.

"Não, não! É só q-que eu quero... eu quero...", balbuciou com o rosto cada vez mais corado.

"O que você quer, meu amor?"

Ele sussurrou alguma coisa tão rápido que soou incompreensível aos ouvidos do maior e que fez Chanyeol rir.

"O quê?", indagou novamente.

"Eu quero trocar!", gritou. O Hyung continuava rindo e gargalhou ainda mais ao ver a confusão em seu rosto. Que troca? Mas vendo sua confusão, o menor voltou a falar, ainda envergonhado, "Trocar de posição, porra! Eu quero trocar de posição com você!"

O choque tomou a expressão da cópia. Ele nunca tinha feito isso antes, nunca tinha nem pensado nisso. Em todas as suas relações anteriores foi o ativo. Mas surpreendentemente, não se sentia repelido pela ideia de ser penetrado, desde que fosse apenas pela sua luz.

"Fala alguma coisa, Yeøl! V-você não quer, é isso?", já estava ficando arrependido de ter feito aquela pergunta. Não sabia o que se passava na cabeça do outro e não entendia a expressão em seu rosto.

"NÃO! Não, isso... eu quero dizer que sim. Sim, eu quero!"

Como se para lembrá-los de sua presença, Chanyeol soltou outra risada. Estava se divertindo tanto com isso, sua primeira vez nesses termos com Baekhyun também não foi lá muito diferente. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que falar ou fazer no início. 

Chanyeøl retirou o membro pulsante do seu interior e ficou parado. O menor, percebendo que teria que dar o primeiro passo, saiu do colo de Chanyeol e inclinou-se em sua direção, beijando-o enquanto o arrastava pela cama. Ele tomou o espaço em que antes estava o outro portador do fogo, sentindo a mão grande dele tocar-lhe.

Apesar do que tinha sussurrado no ouvido do outro antes, foi ele quem desceu a língua desde o umbigo de Chanyeøl, passando pelo seu membro duro como pedra e circulando-a ao redor de sua entradinha virgem. Sentiu-o se contrair com o primeiro toque no local. Estava ansioso para prepará-lo e precisava fazer isso muito bem, já que Baëk não era exatamente pequeno.

Enquanto o maior lambia e chupava sua bunda, Baëkhyun ainda beijava-o com vontade, amando os gemidinhos tímidos que ele emitia por sentir aqueles toques pela primeira vez. Desceu os beijos pela mandíbula e pescoço, deixando uma mordida forte ali que deixaria uma marca mais tarde. "Eu estou tão louco para te foder, Yeøl", rosnou em seu ouvido antes de descer os lábios para seus mamilos.

Mas ele não respondeu pois estava perdido demais tentando lidar com as cargas sensoriais incomuns que estava sentindo. Chanyeol já estava colocando um dedo em seu interior, lutando contra seus músculos que queriam expulsá-lo. Os dentes mordendo um dos mamilos enquanto o outro era beliscado lhe distraiam e ajudavam a relaxar, a ardência sendo lentamente substituída pelo prazer em se sentir preenchido.

Ele começou com o vai e vem lento, o aperto em seu indicador já não mais o expulsando, mas abraçando. Quando sentiu que já dava, cuspiu em seu ânus e começou a penetrar o dedo médio, sem parar de lamber ao redor deles. A outra mão colocou a perna esquerda dele em cima do seu ombro para facilitar o contato, apertando suas nádegas com força e o impulsionando mais contra sua boca. Com certeza teria a marca de sua mão ali no dia seguinte.

Baëk deslizou a boca pelo seu peito e abdome, chupando e mordendo a pele no processo, até chegar em seu pau gotejante. Traçou a pontinha dele com a língua antes de chupar a ponta com vontade. Seu corpo inteiro convulsionou, quase gozando ali mesmo, mas se controlou. Só gozaria quando seu bebê estivesse em seu interior, decidiu. Agarrou seus cabelos loiros e implorou que diminuísse a força que fazia, "Eu tô quase lá, meu anjo. Vai devagarzinho".

Sentiu a língua descendo por todo seu comprimento antes de subir de novo, a boca aberta e úmida começando a descer sobre si. Chanyeol tinha aproveitado sua distração para tentar introduzir o terceiro, mas encontrou uma certa dificuldade. "Relaxa, Yeøl. Eu não vou te machucar, mas você precisa relaxar", disse antes de tirar os dois dedos e voltar a chupá-lo e penetrá-lo com a língua. Quando sentiu seus músculos relaxarem, enfiou dois dedos de uma vez enquanto Baëk o engolia quase até a base.

Tentou inserir o anelar mais uma vez e dessa vez conseguiu. Ficou com os dedos imóveis enquanto ele continuava recebendo um oral da boquinha doce. Só moveu os dedos novamente quando sentiu o leve rebolar que ele dava, cada vez mais necessitado por seu toque. Mas ele já estava quase gozando, então não ficaram muito tempo ali. 

Tirou os dedos de seu interior e deu um tapa na bundinha branca do menor para chamar-lhe a atenção. Moveram-se rapidamente, e antes que Baëkhyun se posicionasse entre as pernas do clone, Chanyeol se inclinou e chupou brevemente o seu pau, babando bastante nele para facilitar a penetração. O clone loiro passou uma das pernas compridas ao redor de sua cintura e pressionou a glande necessitada em sua entrada. Inclinou-se e trocaram um beijo profundo enquanto Baëkhyun começava a lenta penetração, quase delirando com o aperto que nunca sentiu antes no seu membro. Era a primeira vez dos dois naquela posição e ambos se surpreenderam com o quão gostoso aquilo era.

Após se afundar inteiramente nele, o loiro terminou o beijo e olhou em seus olhos com todo o amor que tinha, não conseguia disfarçar suas emoções. Todas as palavras cruéis que trocaram meses atrás haviam sido esquecidas. Os dois foram tolos em achar que podiam permanecer distantes. Os dois se arrependiam daquilo, mas no momento, seus corações estavam tomados por um sentimento muito maior que a mágoa.

Chanyeøl pareceu perceber só naquele momento que o pequeno já não usava a correntinha e arregalou os olhos. "Baëk, sua corrente", sussurrou.

"Eu não quero nada me cobrindo na sua frente."

"Fico feliz que se sinta assim", sorriu e levantou a mão para traçar a cicatriz, encantado com o brilho que escapava por debaixo da pele, "Você é tão lindo que parece um anjo".

Afastou a franja platinada de sua testa e começou a beijar-lhe por ali antes de beijar o rosto todo, os lábios leves como toques de borboleta.

Chanyeol viu aquela troca e ficou emocionado. Resolveu deixá-los daquele jeito só os dois por um tempo, eles estavam finalmente se entendendo e não queria interrompê-los. Daria tudo para ter isso com seu Baek, mas ele deixou claro mais de uma vez que não teriam nada daquilo, e por mais que seu coração doesse, tinha aceitado sua decisão. Chegou a insistir que tentassem por um tempo, mas desistiu quando ele começou a se afastar. Preferia tê-lo apenas como amigo e irmão do que não tê-lo de nenhuma forma.

Pelo menos suas cópias não teriam o mesmo destino e aquilo o alegrava. Observou-os enquanto os movimentos de entra e sai se iniciaram bem devagarzinho. Ambos soltavam grunhidos abafados em meio ao beijo, até Chanyeøl afastá-lo e estender a mão para si.

Ele se aproximou, feliz por ter sido lembrado mesmo naquele momento. Estendeu o corpo ao lado de seu clone, grudando nele e beijando-o. Era um tanto estranha essa sensação de beijar algo que deveria ser ele mesmo, mas não era ruim. Abaixou a cabeça e lambeu seus mamilos enquanto Baëk aumentava o ritmo das estocadas, sentindo seu interior dilatando-se e abraçando-o gostoso.

Quando Chanyeol viu que já tinha pego um ritmo estável, levantou e pôs-se atrás do loiro. Tirou a perna que rodeava-lhe a cintura e a colocou na cama, o joelho dobrado; Baëkhyun aproveitou aquilo para se apoiar em sua perna flexionada, voltando a deitar em cima do corpo grande enquanto arremetia em seu interior. Chan passou a mão por suas nádegas, abrindo-as e incentivando-o a separar um pouco mais os joelhos. Iria finalmente fazer o que já estava louco para fazer desde antes do primeiro beijo que trocaram no que parecia ser uma vida atrás.

Masturbou-se um pouco, espalhando bem o pré-gozo e cuspindo um pouco para aumentar a lubrificação. Quando o menor se pôs inteiro dentro do seu clone, ele segurou sua cintura, mantendo-o imóvel enquanto o invadia com calma. Baëkhyun quase gritou com a sensação de ser totalmente preenchido enquanto penetrava Chanyeøl. Era demais para aguentar, mas respirou fundo porque não queria gozar ainda. Felizmente, ter tido um orgasmo antes pareceu ajudá-lo a se segurar agora.

Ele é quem fazia a maioria dos movimentos; quando penetrava fundo em Chanyeøl, sentia o pau do outro abandonando-o; quando saia do interior úmido, sentia todo aquele cumprimento alargando seu próprio interior e batendo diretamente na próstata. O ritmo que encontraram era enlouquecedor, logo se movia com cada vez mais rapidez, querendo aumentar ambas as sensações. Sentiu a mão de Chanyeol se infiltrar entre ele e seu clone; pegou o pênis do outro, que quase gritou de alívio por ter seu membro negligenciado acariciado. Baëk queria ajudar, mas precisava se apoiar nas duas mãos para continuar com os movimentos, então apenas olhou enquanto seu amor era masturbado. 

Logo, o prazer foi intenso demais para Chanyeøl, ter sua próstata surrada enquanto seu pau era masturbado foi demais. Veio com um grito manhoso e deliciado. O menor nunca ouviu esse som sair de sua boca, mas decidiu que ouviria de novo no futuro. Estocou-o mais algumas vezes para prolongar seu prazer, mas retirou-se logo em seguida para não causar nenhum desconforto na área já sensível.

Sentiu Chanyeol sair de dentro de si e ficou sem entender nada. O que ele estava pensando?

"Hey, volta aqui!", protestou. _Precisava_ gozar logo ou iria enlouquecer.

Mas sua única resposta foi uma risada enquanto ele se sentava na beira da cama, chamando-o com um dedo. "Senta aqui, vem", deu um tapinha nas próprias coxas.

Baëkhyun adorou a ideia, amava transar daquela forma, controlando os movimentos. Deu um último beijinho no corpo flácido abaixo de si e pulou no colo do outro, passando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e descendo calmamente eu seu membro. Rebolou um pouquinho antes de começar a subir e descer, sendo ajudado pelas mãos em suas coxas. Ele batia diretamente em sua próstata, mas quando tentou apressar os movimentos, foi impedido pelas mãos grandes.

"Foda-se, Chan! Você quer me torturar mais?"

"Ora, claro que não, bebê. Eu quero que você sinta mais prazer do que vai sentir se apressarmos as coisas. Confia em mim", sussurrou a última parte eu seu ouvido antes de morder o lóbulo da orelha e tomar sua boca em um beijo selvagem.

_O beijo deles era tão diferente_ , pensava Baëk, tinham a mesma boca, a mesma língua, os mesmos lábios... mas ainda assim era diferente. Os dois eram selvagens quando queriam, mas a essência era diferente. Chanyeøl era mais possessivo e amoroso, seu beijo apaixonado arrancava seu fôlego em meros segundos. Já Chanyeol era mais desejoso e carinhoso; lhe beijava com muito cuidado, como se fosse de porcelana. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria gritar que não iria quebrar, adorava essa sensação.

Pararam o beijo quando já não aguentavam mais a falta de ar, mas os lábios continuaram roçando um no outro, unidos por um fio de saliva, compartilhando o mesmo ar. A franja branca grudava na testa suada de forma adorável. Chanyeol desceu a boca pelo queixo e pescoço, beijando o pomo-de-adão e mordiscando a pele mais embaixo enquanto aumentava o ritmo das estocadas.

Logo o pequeno voltou a gemer, seus choramingos finos e manhosos ecoando pelo quarto e agraciando os ouvidos dos dois portadores do fogo. Afundou as unhas nas costas largas e apertava mais cada vez que o pau roçava em sua próstata. Chanyeol mordia seus ombros e pescoço, tentando abafar os próprios gemidos.

Perderam o controle rapidamente, se movendo com tanta força que com toda certeza teriam sequelas no dia seguinte, mas não poderiam se importar menos. Tudo que importava era o ápice cada vez mais próximo.

Chanyeol gritou quando sentiu as contrações que o interior dele fazia ao seu redor e roçou em sua próstata o mais rápido que pode, se deliciando com o gemido longo que denunciava a chegada do orgasmo do pequeno. Ele gozou tão forte em seus abdomens, totalmente abraçado ao seu corpo e com o rosto afundado nos cabelos rosados. Pulsava ao redor do pau que continuava dentro de si, forçando Chanyeol a segui-lo com seu próprio orgasmo, vindo forte dentro do corpo diminuto. Mais de um ano de tesão acumulado, somado à antecipação e espera da noite, tornaram aquele o orgasmo mais intenso que tivera em anos.

Ainda abraçado ao loiro, se arrastou na cama até deitar ao lado de Chanyeøl e virar em sua direção. Baëkhyun soltou seu pescoço para envolver os braços no peito do seu clone, enquanto com a outra mão puxava o seu braço para sua cintura. Chan apoiou a cabeça em suas costas e ficaram os três abraçados por um tempo enquanto se recuperavam. Alguns minutos depois ele se levantou e foi até o banheiro em busca de um pano para limpa-los minimamente antes de dormirem.

Limpou primeiro o pequeno, que ainda estava extasiado demais para fazer qualquer movimento ou dizer qualquer coisa. Ouviu um murmuro vindo dele que se assemelhava com um _'obrigado'_ e se deu por satisfeito. Yeøl estava um pouco mais consciente, mas não muito. Limpou-o cuidadosamente também, sentindo seu estremecimento quando passou o pano úmido pela entradinha sensível. Apesar do cuidado que tomaram antes, era sua primeira vez e o pau do Baëkhyun era grande, então sentia sim um certo desconforto ali. Mas nada que o fizesse se arrepender da noite que tiveram ou que impedisse de desejar uma repetição no futuro. Só esperava ter lubrificante da próxima vez, para os dois.

"Obrigado, Chan", murmurou. 'Chan' sorriu com o apelido e fez um carinho suave em seus cabelos.

Após retornar ao banheiro e limpar a si mesmo, deitou na cama na mesma posição de antes, mas dessa vez estendeu o braço debaixo para que os dois usassem-no como travesseiro. A cabeça do seu clone ficou perto de sua mão, então ele aproveitou para acariciar os fios rosados até que todos dormissem.

O calor que os dois corpos emitiam era tanto que o pequeno no meio deles nem sequer se lembrou que estava desnudo e descoberto em pleno inverno russo.

**_µµµµµ_ **

Baekhyun tinha acabado de chegar naquela cidadezinha abandonada por Deus. O ônibus em que estava faria uma pausa de duas horas naquele lugar antes de seguir viagem para São Petersburgo, seu tão aguardado destino. 

Inicialmente, esperaria na rodoviária mesmo. Compraria algo quente para comer e relaxaria nas cadeiras, aproveitando o aquecedor do lugar para descongelar os ossos.

Entretanto, desde que começou a se aproximar da cidade vinha sentindo um comichão na nuca. Sempre sentia isso quando um dos seus irmãos estavam próximos. O comichão aumentou quando chegou na cidade e ele vibrou em antecipação. Estava tão preocupado com todos, morrendo de medo de algum deles ter sido capturado. Baek bem sabia o que prisioneiros passavam nas mãos da Red Force, especialmente se o prisioneiro fosse um d _eles_ , uma das forças elementais.

Conhecia um pouco daquela cidade. Suho lhes fizera memorizar todas as cidades que faziam fronteira com todos os seus esconderijos, então sabia que ali tinha alguns lugares que poderiam ser usados como abrigo; um deles em específico ficava numa área desocupada nos meses de inverno, e é para lá que iria. Nem sequer comeu, foi correndo até a saída e pegou um táxi que o deixou bem próximo do local. Ainda teve que andar uns bons 10 minutos naquele vento gelado, mas o calorzinho que sentia em sua nuca indicava que estava cada vez mais perto. E também sugeria qual deles havia se abrigado ali. 

Antecipação corria em suas veias quando adentrou o galpão, estranhando a porta aberta. Andou cuidadosamente até a porta do outro lado do espaço vazio, dominava a arte de caminhar sem fazer o menor barulho.

Quando entrou no quarto e viu os corpos nus amontoados na cama, não soube o que sentir. A princípio, viu apenas o clone de Chanyeol abraçado à um homem de cabelos brancos, o seu próprio clone. Até aí tudo bem.

Certo que estranhava a proximidade sexual entre os dois, que se parecia tanto com a sua própria, mas aí viu _o seu_ Yeol do outro lado de Baëkhyun, abraçando-o pela cintura e com o rosto afundado em seus cabelos. _Ahh, doía tanto_.

Sentia seu coração ser esmagado, a angústia criou um bolo em sua garganta que não deixava nenhum som passar por seus lábios trêmulos. O frio nada tinha a ver com a tremedeira em seus lábios e corpo. A responsável por isso era a dor que sentia em ver sua outra parte nos braços de outro. De _outros_ , no caso.

Depois de tudo, fora trocado por seu próprio clone. E pelo modo como Baëkhyun entrelaçava os dedos na mão em sua cintura, ele não queria deixá-lo partir. Apesar de sua nudez, ele não parecia sentir nenhum frio, consequência de ter dois portadores do fogo o abraçando. Seu clone não iria afastar Chanyeol como ele próprio fizera meses atrás. O pior de tudo era saber que tinha dito para que fizesse justamente isso, que o esquecesse e saísse com outros para se divertir. O magoara de propósito dizendo que faria o mesmo.

Mas provavelmente, uma parte muito escondida dentro de si pensava que ele não faria isso, que seu amor seria tão eterno quanto ele proferia que era. Que ele continuaria amando-o e recusando os demais.

Contudo, mesmo em seus piores pesadelos, onde Chanyeol se envolvia com outras pessoas, jamais imaginou que logo o _seu clone_ seria uma delas.

Gritaria de raiva se pudesse, mas continuava mudo ao apoiar o peso no batente da porta. Mal se aguentava em cima dos pés, seu estômago se revirava. Estava fisicamente mal com aquilo.

Ao contrário do que pensava, deve ter feito algum barulho porque Chanyeol começou a se mover. Seus olhos de águia, que já brilhavam com a luz branca, assistiram a mão grande apertar a cintura do seu clone enquanto despertava lentamente. Viu quando ele levantou o rosto dos fios pálidos e olhou para porta.

Quando falou, sua voz soou rouca e confusa, como se tivesse acordado de um sonho e não soubesse ainda o que era real e o que era imaginário.

"Baek?"

**Author's Note:**

> Essa foi a primeira fanfic que eu escrevi, isso foi no ano passado, na época de Obsession. Estou repostando aqui, mas ela também está postada no meu perfil no spirit.  
> Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
